The invention relates to an adjusting device for vehicle seats having a threaded spindle and a spindle nut arranged thereon, both of which are connected in an axially immovable manner to the respective elements to be ajusted relative to each other.
In the known adjustment devices of this type, which are used either to adjust the angle of inclination of the back rest or to move the seat longitudinally, an unequal adjustment movement and the rattling noises associated therewith can often not be avoided.